W wraku statku
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Wodą! Uczestnicy ścigali się do podwodnego miasta. Dwie pierwsze osoby miały zostać kapitanami. Kapitanami zostali Kajt i Helena. Powstały drużyny Groźnych Rekinów i Śliskich Węgorzy. Groźne Rekiny to: Helena, Cyntia, Ewelina, Xawier, Michał, Garry i Mindy, a Śliskie Węgorze to: Kajt, Mila, Brajan, Hary, Bobby, Tony, Lidia i Dawid. Zwycięzcami byli Śliskie Węgorze ponieważ ich kapitan pierwszy dopłynoł do podwodnego miasta. Ostatecznie wyleciał Steven z którym Ewelina zaczeła chodzić, a gdy wyleciał z nim zerwała. Kto wyleci następny? Co się wydarzy? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną...Porażke..pod Wodą! (intro) w domku zwycięzców (Śliskie Węgorze): ' ' (Dawid podchodzi do Mili.) Dawid: '''Możemy porozmawiać. '''Mila: '''Co zaś planujesz?! ''' Dawid: 'Chciałem żebyśmy się pogodzili. '''Mila: '''Myślisz że ci uwierze? Taka głupia nie jestem! ''(Mila wychodzi z domku.) ''' (Do domku wchodzi Lidia i niesie tace ze szklankami lemoniady.) Lidia: 'Kto chce lemoniady? '''Hary: '''Ja. ''(Lidia idzie zanieść Harremu lemoniade, ale się potyka i oblewa wszytkich lemoniadą.) '''Lidia: '''Ups! Nie chciałam... '''Brajan: '''Uważaj co robisz! '''Tony:'' (Od lemoniady zepsóły mu się słuchawki.) NIEEEE!!! To twoja wina! '''Lidia:' Przepraszam. ' ' w domku przegranych (Groźne Rekiny): ' Helena: '''Tu jest okropnie. '''Michał: '''Masz racje. '''Helena: '''Nie możemy znów przegrać. '''Cyntia: Dla mnie tu nie jest tak źle. Mindy: '''To tylko chyba tylko tobie nie jest tutaj źle. '''Ewelina: (Do Garrego) Co u ciebie słychać? Garry: '''A co cie to interesuje? '''Ewelina: '''Tylko tak się pytam. '''Garry: Aha... ' ' '''''w stołówce: Michał: ''(szturcha widelcem jedzenie.) To jest wogóle jadalne? '''Cyntia: '''Nie jest taki złe. '''Helena: '''Bo jest okropne. ''(Do stołówki wchodzi Chris.) Chris: 'Witam was uczestnicy. Macie być za 10 minut przed wyjściem z miasta. ''(Chris wychodzi) '''Brajan: '''Ciekawe co teraz wymyślił. ''przed wyjściem z miasta:'' '''Brajan: '''To jakie będzie zadanie? '''Chris: Będziecie musieli popłynąć do wraku statku który znajduje się niedaleko tego miasta i znaleźć w nim skarb. Podobno w tym wraku straszą duchy. Cyntia: '''D-d-duchy? '''Michał: Przecież nie ma czegoś takiego jak duchy. Cyntia: '''Skad możesz wiedzieć! '''Michał: '''Każdy przecież to wie. '''Chris: '''Możecie już wyruszać. '''Kajt: Pośpieszmy się! (Drużyna Śliskich Węgorzy popłyneła do wraku.) Helena: My też lepiej się pośpieszmy. Cyntia: 'D-d-dobra. ''(Drużyn Groźnych Rekinów popłyneła do wraku.) ''Przed wrakiem :'' (Śliskie węgorze dopłyneły do wraku) '''Hary: Ale ten statek wielki. Powiniśmy się rozdzielić. Kajt: Ja pójde z Brajanem i Milą. Ty pójdziesz z Lidią i Tonym, a Dawid pójdzie z Bobbym. Wszyscy: 'Dobrze. ''(I popłyneli w różne strony. Po chwili przypłyneły Groźne Rekiny.) '''Helena: '''Jesteśmy! '''Michał: Oni już są w środku. Helena: Musimy ich dogonić! Garry: '''Moim zdaniem powiniśmy rozdzielić się. Będziemy mieć większe szanse. '''Michał: On ma racje. Helena: Dobra. Ja popłyne z Cyntią i Xawierem. Ty Michał popłyniesz z Mindy, a Garry niech popłynie z Eweliną. Wszyscy: '''Dobrze. '''Helena: '''No to płyńmy. '''Mindy: '''Tylko uważajmy w środku. '''Garry: Na co? Mindy: '''Na ducha. '''Cintia: D-d-ducha? Michał: Przecież mówiłem że nie ma żadnych duchów. Mindy: Ale i tak uważajmy. Helena: 'Dobra, niech ci będzie. A teraz płyńmy bo nie chce przegrać. ''(Popłyneli w róźne strony.) ''U Harrego, Lidii i Tonego:'' (Harry i Lidia płyną z przodu, a Tony zostaje w tyle.) ''' (Tony się zatrzymuj i zaczyna słuchać muzyki opieracjąc o śćiane. Po chwili śćiana pęka i Tony wlatuje do innego pokoju. Tam znajduje skarby.) Tony: 'O rety! Znalazłem ten skarb! Lepiej zawaołam innych. ''(Tony się zawrac by pójść po innych i dostaje czymś w głowe i pada nieprzytomny na ziemie. Po jakimś czasie budzi się w jakimś zamkniętym pokoju.) 'Tony: '''Gdzie ja jestem? A nieważne. ''(Tony zaczyna słuchać muzyki.) ''U Harrego i Lidii:'' '''Lidia: ''(Do Harrego)'' Gdzie jest Tony? Harry: ''(Rozgląda się) Nie wiem. Pewnie gdzieś się obija i słucha muzyki. '''Lidia: '''Czyli zostaliśmy sami. '' 'U Heleny, Cynti i Xawiera:' '''Cyntia: '''Mamy tu dwa pokoje do przeszukania. Ja z Heleną przeszukamy jeden pokój, a ty drugi Xawier. '''Xawier: '''Dobra. ''(Helena i Cyntia wchodzą do jednego pokoju, a Xawier do drugiego. Xawier przeszukuje pokój, a po chwili dostaje czymś w głowe i pada na ziemi nieprzytomny.) Helena: 'Słyszałaś coś. '''Cyntia: '''Może to były duchy? ''(Cyntia i Helena wchodzą do pokoju gdzie był Xawier.) 'Helena: '''Gdzie on się podział? '''Cyntia: '''Duchy go porwały! Musimy stąd uciekać. '''Helena: '''Tu nie ma żadnych duchów. ''(W tym momencie za plecami Heleny pojawia się duch.) 'Cyntia: '''AAA!!!!!! ''(Cyntia ucieka z pokoju.) 'Helena: '''O co jej chodziło? ''(Helena się odwraca i zobaczyła ducha.) 'Helena: '''AAA!!!! ''(Helena dostaje w głowe i duch ją zabiera.) ''W zamkniętym pokoju:'' (Duch wrzuca do pokoju Xawiera i Helene. Tony tak zasłuchał się w muzyke że nic nie zobaczył. Po chwili Xawier i Helena się ockneli.) 'Xawier: '''Co się stało? '''Helena: '''To był duch! '''Xawier: '''Musimy się stąd wydostać. Tony pomóż nam. '''Tony: '... (Xawier zdejmuje mu słuchawki.) '''Tony: '''Ej! '''Xawier: '''Oddam ci je jak pomożesz nam się z tąd wydostać. '''Tony: ''(Rzuca się na Xawiera i zabiera mu słuchawki.) Sami sobie radźcie. ''(Tony znów zaczyna słuchać muzyki. Po chwili do pokoju zostają wrzuceni nieprzytomni Kajt, Mila i Brajan i po chiwli się ockneli.) Mila: '''Co się stało? '''Xawier: '''Ale z ciebie frajer. Dałeś się złapać temu duchowi. '''Brajan: '''Ale ja chociaż dłużej się nie dałem złapać temu duchowi. '''Xawier: Niewarzne. Brajan: Mówisz tak tylko bo jeste od ciebie lepszy. Xawier: Nieprawda! Brajan: 'Prawda! ''(Znów zaczynają się bić.) '''Helena: '''Nie powinniśmy się bić, tylko stąd jakoś wydostać. '''Kajt: Ona ma racje. Ma ktoś jakieś pomysły? Wszyscy: ... Helena: Chyba troche tu posiedzimy. U Garrego i Eweliny; Ewelina: '''Zostaliśmy sami. '''Garry: '''No i? '''Ewelina: '''To bardzo fajnie. Lubie z tobą siedzieć. '''Garry: '''Aha. ''' (Usłyszeli jakiś trzask.) Ewelina: 'Co to było?! ''(Przytuliła się do Garrego.) '''Ewelina: '''Co jeżeli to był ten duch? '''Garry: Puść mnie. (Przychodzą Dawid i Bobby.) Bobby: 'O to wy. Już sądziliśmy że to duch. '''Dawid: '''Ty tak sądziłeś. A wy co się tutaj tak tulicie? ''( Garry odpycha Eweline.) '''Garry: My się nie tulimy! ' ' (Znów usłyszeli trzask.) Bobby: 'Co to było? ''(Cały statek zaczoł się trząść i zrobiła się dziura w podłoce przez co zlecieli niżej.) ''W zamkniętym pokoju:'' ''(W suficie zrobiła się dziura przez którą wlecieli Bobby, Garry, Dawid, i Ewelina. Gdy zlecieli dziura się zamkneła.) '' '''Garry: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Helena: '''W jakimś zamkniętym pokoju. '''Kajt: I nie możemy się stąd wydostać. Dawid: Próbowaliście rozwalić drzwi. Brajan: Tak, ale się nie udało. Bobby: '''Czyli tutaj utkliśmy. ''U Harrego i Lidii:'' '''Harry: '''Chyba się zgubiliśmy. '''Lidia: '''Chyba masz racje. '''Harry: Lepiej znajdźmy reszte. U Michała i Mindy: Mindy: '''Musimy uważać na ducha. '''Michał: '''Ile raz mam powtarzać że nie ma żadnych duchów. '''Mindy: Jeszcze zobaczysz! Michał: Aha. (W tym momencie wyskakuje duch i zaczyna ich gonić.) Mindy: 'A nie mówiłam! '''Michał: '''To nie jest żaden duch. ''(Dobiegli do ślepego zaułku i duch ich dopadł.) '''Mindy: Puszczaj! W zamkniętym pokoju: (Duch wrzuca do pokju Mindy i Michała.) Brajan: '''Was też dorwał ten duch. '''Michał: '''To nie jest żaden. To napewno jest jakiś robot którego zrobił Chris. '''Helena: '''Ale i tak musimy się stąd wydostać. '''Michał: Wyciągne nas stąd. (Michał coś majstruje przy drzwiach i drzwi się otwierają.) Helena: 'Udało się! ''(Wszyscy wybiegli. Śliskie Węgorze pobiegły w jedną strone, a Groźne Rekiny w drugą.) ''U Cyntii:'' (Idzie aż znajduje dziure w ścianie, a potem do niej zagląda i znajduje skarb.) ''' (W tym momencie przybiegają Groźne Rekiny.) Helena: '''Cyntia! Znaleźliśmy ciebie. '''Cyntia: Już sądziłam że nie żyjesz. Udało mi się znaleźć skarb. Helena: Musimy go zbrać do Chrisa. (W tym momencie wyskakuje duch.) Wszyscy: 'AAA!!!! ''(Michał rzuca skrzynią w ducha i duch się rozlatuje. Okazuje się że to był robot.) '''Michał: '''A nie mówiłem! '''Cyntia: '''To naprawde był robot! ''' Helena: To lepiej zabierzmy skrzynie i się stąd wynośmy. (Groźne Rekiny zabierają skrzynie i wracają do podwodnego miasta.) w podwodnym mieście przy wejściu: (Przybiegają Groźne Rekiny.) Chris: 'Gratulacje! To wy dzisiaj wygrywacie. '''Groźne Rekiny: '''Udało się! ''(Przybiegają Śliskie Węgorze Harrego i Lidii) '''Kajt: Nie mogliśmy znaleźć tej skrzeyni. Helena: '''To dlatego że my ją mamy. '''Kajt: O nie! Brajan: Przegraliśmy. (Chris znów zabiera słuchawki Tonemu.) Chris: '''Ile raz mam ci jeszcze zabierać! '''Tony: '''Masz mi ich nie zabierać tylko oddać! '''Chris: '''Niestety, ale nie. '''Bobby: '''Tak wogóle... gdzie są Hary i Lidia? '''Dawid: '''Chyba zostali w wraku. '''Chris: Wyśle kogoś po nich, a jak wrócą widzimy się na ceremonii. przed głosowaniem (U Śliskich Węgorzy): Kajt: '''To na kogo będziemy głosować? '''Dawid: '''Moim zdaniem powiniśmy głosować na Lidie. '''Mila: A nie lepiej na Tonego? On nie robi nic oprócz słuchania muzyki. (Tony tego nie słyszał bo ciągle słuchał muzyki.) Kajt: No to głosujmy na Tonego lub Lidie. (Przychodzą Lidia i Hary.) Brajan: Gdzie wy byliście!? Hary: '''Eee... Zgubiliśmy się. '''Brajan: '''Ty zawsze się gubisz. '''Hary: Ej! głosowanie: Hary: '''Brajan! '''Brajan: '''Hary. '''Mila: '''Tony. '''Lidia: '''Tony. '''Kajt: Lidia. Tony: Lidia. na ceremonii: Chris: 'Witam was na waszej pierwszej ceremonii. Dziś muszelki dostają Mila, Dawid, Bobby, Kajt, Brajan i Hary. Tony czy Lidia? Lidia czy Tony? Ostatnią muszelke dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .... .... ...Lidia! '''Lidia: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Tony wsiadaj do łodzi. ''(Tony znów nie słyszy nic przez słuchawki i Chris znów mu zdejmuje słuchawki.) '''Tony: Ej! Ile jeszcze razy masz zamiar zabierać mi słuchawki! Chris: '''To jest ostatni raz ponieważ wylatujesz! '''Tony: '''CO!? Wylatuje! '''Brajan: I co się dziwisz. Przecież ty cały czas nic nie robiłeś. Tony: 'No nie! Chociaż będe mógł posłuchać muzyki w spokoju. '(Tony wsiada do podwodnej łodzi przegranych i odpływa.) ' ' '' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dziś pożegnaliśmy Tonego... Nareszcie bo już miałem go dosyć. Kto wyleci następny? Czy Dawidowi uda się zbliżyć do pogodzenia z Milą? Jakie będzie zadanie? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...pod Wodą!